burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Clayton James Cubitt
Clayton James Cubitt, noto anche come Siege, è un fotografo statunitense, cineasta e scrittore che attualmente vive a Brooklyn (NYC). Di lui si dice che applichi un "arrestingly controlled and sleek sense of style" (lieve e controllato senso di stile) all'arte, ai ritratti, e alla fotografia erotica e di moda. Viene descritto "come uno di una nuova generazione di fotografi non più disponibili a disegnare una linea di demarcazione tra i mondi della moda, dell'arte e del porno." | birth_place = New Orleans, Louisiana, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American | field = Photography | training = | movement = | works = | patrons = | influenced = | awards = | signature = }} Giovinezza Clayton Cubitt crebbe a New Orleans e altre parti della costa del Golfo del Messico. Venne inspirato ad esplorare lo studio della fotograpfia dopo aver visto la fotografia "Susie Smoking," uno scatto di Nick Knight per una campagna pubblicitaria di Y. Yamamoto. Cubitt cita anche la foto di Helmut Newton "Green Room Murder" come una delle sue prime inspirazioni. Dopo il liceo si trasferì nel nord degli USA, per prendere residenza finalmente a Brooklyn nei primi mesi del 2000. Career Blogging for Nerve.com From 2004 to 2008, Cubitt published a photography/confessional blog titled "The Daily Siege" at sex/culture online magazine Nerve. It was described by Eyemazing Journal as "one of the best sources of intelligent, open sexuality on the web.” In addition to erotic content, including images and podcasts, the blog featured Cubitt’s writing on a variety of topics, including politics and his creative process. Fashion Photography Fotografo di celebrità Cubitt’s celebrity portrait subjects include David Byrne , Peter Murphy, Xeni Jardin, Levon Helm, Shaun Ross, Big Freedia, Justine Joli, and Molly Crabapple. Cubitt is credited for initially discovering underground South African rap-rave group Die Antwoord, and subsequently shot their portrait and album cover for the band's debut, $O$. Video Arte In 2008–2009, Cubitt created a video series of Long Portraits, in which subjects were filmed sitting still for five minutes or more. The Long Portrait format became popular on Vimeo, inspiring many other photographers to create their own versions. In 2012, Cubitt created a video series entitled Hysterical Literature. Shot clinically in black and white, each film shows a fully dressed woman reading a passage from a book of her choice while brought to orgasm by a vibrator controlled by an unseen assistant under the table. The first installment in the video series featured adult performer Stoya reading Necrophilia Variations by Supervert, and has received over fifteen million views on YouTube as of April 2015. Subsequent videos feature "friends and industry comrades" like Margaret Cho, Toni Bentley and others reading passages from books including Bret Easton Ellis' American Psycho and Walt Whitman's Leaves of Grass. Veterani per Bernie Sanders Mostre Group Shows *2003 SENT: America's First Phonecam Art Show, Los Angeles, CA *2008 Anonymous, New York, NY *2008 (Untitled) u = ____, New York, NY *2009 Talk Dirty to Me, New York, NY *2011 Fashioning Photography, Essex Junction, VT *2012 LEWD, New York, NY Note External links * http://claytoncubitt.com (sito ufficiale) * Operation Eden * Clayton Cubitt Every Day, Cubitt's tumblelog Fonti Video Categoria:Duchampiani Categoria:Fotografi statunitensi Categoria:Orgasmo